Daniel Mikaelson
Kronos (Ancient Greek: Κρόνος), known in current times as Kane, is a extremely powerful warlock and a former member of The Travellers who was the third Immortal Being in the world and is the younger brother of Silas. Kronos is a distant ancestor of the Salvatore Family and the progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline. He was the major antagonist of the third and fourth chapter of Season Four and the first chapter of Season Five. Personality |-|Warlock/Human= 1st century B.C. (1st time Warlock) In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos is shown to be a relatively normal person. He was good friends with Qetsiyah and his brother, Silas. Present Time (2nd time Warlock) After taking the Cure, Kronos felt the pleasure of having his old powers back. He later displayed some regret for his past misdeeds, asking Hayley where he could even begin to ask for forgiveness. With Hayley influencing him during "The River in Reverse", Kronos becomes more kind and compassionate. He proves that he is capable of love, nobility, loyalty, and selflessness. |-|Immortal Being= Kronos is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, careless, arrogant, intelligent, manipulative and devious, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Kronos is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's arm and showed no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Kronos has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Kronos is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. Silas Kronos is Silas' younger brother. As warlocks, they were very close-best friends up until their become immortal. Before season five, the brothers had not seen each other for over 2,000 years; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse due to different views of world and being apart for so long. ---- Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Apparently Kronos also became immortal with his brother and Amara. Qetsiyah entombed him alive somewhere in eastern Europe and trapped for 1,100 years. ---- Amara Not much is known about their relationship but they may have being friends. ---- Kol Mikaelson Kol accidently set him free from his tomb and their quickly became friends. He even traveled with Kol for sometime before Kol was daggered by his half-brother, Klaus. ---- Other Relationships *Kronos and Klaus (Allies) *Kronos and Elijah (Friends/Former Frenemies) *Kronos and Rebekah (Frenemies) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends/Former Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Damon (Frenemies/Former Allies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Tyler (Enemies) *Kronos and Bonnie (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Matt (Good Friends) *Kronos and Katherine (Frenemies) *Kronos and Marcel (Frenemies) *Kronos and Hayley (Friends) *Kronos and Sophie (Frenemies) Powers and Abilities As a Warlock *'Telekinesis' - Kronos can control and manipulate the movement of objects through mental influence. *'Spell Casting' - Kronos can change and/or control events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Channeling' - Kronos can invoke or summon extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. **'Original Hybrid' - Kronos can channel/tap into the powers and abilities of Klaus. This granted him, the following: super strength, super speed, super senses, super agility, super durability, healing factor, mind compulsion, dream manipulation, lie detection, telepathy, lycanthrope enhancement, shapeshifting, transformation control, claws, werewolf bite, fangs and werewolf eyes. *'Elemental Control' - Kronos can control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Sensory' - Kronos can psychically detect the use of magic and the location of the witch. *'Pain Infliction' - Kronos can create and inflict excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Premonitions' - Kronos can observant and study dreams. *'Psychometry' - Kronos can make contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. *'Potion Making' - Kronos can brew and concoct magical potions. As an Immortal Being (formerly) Kronos possessed superhuman physical as well as psychic abilities which made him a formidable force. Although he was one of the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, his strength and speed are noticeably inferior to that of average vampires. These powers grow stronger with human blood. *'Immortality' - Kronos does not age, or succumb to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including vampires and even the Original Vampires, Kronos was truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Kronos had greater than average human strength that made him stronger than most humans, with strength enhanced to being about equaling hunters of the Brotherhood of the Five. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - Kronos possessed superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. He could move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses' - Kronos had extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. *'Healing Factor' - As he had unconditional immortality, Kronos heal despite any level of damage on his bodies. He could snap his finger bones back into place after being broken, and had been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement as long as he get blood. *'Super Durability' - Kronos could take a great amount of damage. *'Telepathy' - Kronos had the ability to read the thoughts and minds and memories of another person. *'Illusions' - Kronos had the power to create powerful illusions. He was able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he could cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of "Kane". He could project his illusions at any place or time. *'Voice Mimicry' - Kronos could uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he could also use their voice in addition to their appearance. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Kronos was able to inflict psychic pain on his victims. *'Mind Compulsion' - Kronos could compel both humans and vampires, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He was even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Advanced Immunity' - Kronos was immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He was also immune to wood, fire, vervain and was able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It was unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have any affect on him, though unlikely as his body was indestructible. *'Dream Manipulation' - Kronos could control dreams and subconscious. He could produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability was the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Weaknesses As a Warlock *'Disbelief '- The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality '- Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from overexertion. As an Immortal Being (formerly) *'The Cure' - If the Cure was used on him he would lose his immortality and he would become a warlock again. *'Magic' - Qetsiyah was able to trap Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe, and left him to desiccate for 1,100 years. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, Kronos would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Hunter's Curse' - Kronos was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. *'Doppelgängers' - Kronos' extremely powerful weakness. A witch could easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken his powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on him through the doppelgänger. Appearances and Illusions Kronos appearances in The Vampire Diaries and who he turned into "Kane" to fool residents of Mystic Falls, later appears as Stefan's and Damon's half-brother which is his 'true' form, due to him being his Doppelgänger. Appearances Season 4 *''The Five'' (flashback) *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (flashback) *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' }} Illusion He has been portrayed by Colin Ford as illusion of "Kane": Season 4 *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Trivia *Kronos was the second strongest character shown so far in the series, with Silas being the strongest. *Kronos was the first TVD character to appear on The Originals. He appears for a total of 4 episodes, 2 of which were flashbacks. Episode Absence Season Five *In Season 5, Kronos doesn't appear in 3 episodes: **''Dead Man on Campus'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' Gallery Colin-ford-joe-1-.jpg|Into the Wild (TVD) Ixyk-1-.jpg|Because the Night (TVD) Colin-Ford-1-.jpg|Graduation (TVD) Www.eroglamour.com-5-jake-abel-1-.jpg|I Know What You Did Last Summer (TVD) Jake-Abel-Adam-Milligan-jake-abel-8197962-1450-963-1-.jpg|Monster's Ball (TVD) TH_04275_rgb-1-.jpg|Bloodletting (TO) Thehost-choosetobelieve-600x337-1-.jpg|500 Years of Solitude (TVD) Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Alive Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernaturals